Perversiones de Servidumbre
by Akari-Shoujo948
Summary: Ciel, apresurado por una salida a una misión de encubierto, busca a Sebastian en la mansión, hasta que lo encuentra... ¡y de qué manera!


**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO.**

**Lo único que me pertenecen es este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas.**

**La imagen de portada ha sido editada por mí, pero originalmente le pertenece a Yana Toboso. Yo sólo limpié y cambié el texto.**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**_

_**¡Damas y caballeros!**_

_**¡Humanos y no humanos! (¿qué? Fanfiction pide un código de confirmación al inicio para comprobar que no eres un robot… ¡pero nunca se sabe~!)**_

_**¡Seguidores, y no seguidores que ven la historia por estar chismeando en las listas de Kuroshitsuji! (?)**_

_**Me presento como mi onceava historia de Kuroshitsuji, recién salida del horno… o del tintero… o de Word xD**_

_**Este pequeño oneshot va especialmente dedicado con cariño a mi amiga, fiel lectora/seguidora, senpai y kouhai a la vez, Shadechu Nightray. Cabe destacar que esta es la primera historia que dedico a alguien. ¡Siéntete privilegiada~! Okno, xD pero sí es verdad que es la primera que dedico… :3 ¡Espero que te guste, y que diviertas un montón~! (*w*)/**_

_**Sin más preámbulos, los dejo para que lean este pequeño oneshot.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

**Perversiones de Servidumbre.**

—¿¡Por qué se tarda tanto ese bastardo!? —se preguntó así mismo Ciel, ya un poco impaciente.

Se suponía que cuando Sebastian terminara, iría a buscarlo, para la salida especial de esa noche. Pero el mayordomo oscuro se estaba tardando más tiempo de lo que el pequeño conde esperaba.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Sebastian Michaelis, el perfecto y hermoso mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive que lo tuviera tan ocupado?

La respuesta, la sabría el pequeño Ciel muy pronto, de una manera, que quizás él hubiera preferido evitar.

La tarde estaba cayendo, con sus incandescentes colores que se enfriarían para adornar un cielo nocturno de azul; debían ser alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde como para que el firmamento tuviera tal aspecto.

A lo lejos, recortándose con las sombras que la arboleda de los extensos jardines ofrecían, llegó un carruaje, del cual se apresuró a bajarse una jovencita de unos quince años de edad, de cabellos dorados como el ámbar, y brillantes ojos cual esmeraldas, refulgiendo de entusiasmo y alegría. Se trataba de la jovencita Elizabeth Esset Cordilia Middlefort, hija menor de la marquesa de Scotnney, Frances Middlefort, y del marqués Alexis Middlefort.

La pequeña rubiecita venía acompañada de su fiel dama de compañía, una joven no mayor de veinte años y de vivos ojos café cual chocolate, al igual que su cabello, de nombre Paula. Nadie más estaba con ellas, a parte del conductor, que se quedó a la espera de ambas chicas.

De inmediato, una vez afuera del carruaje, la niña tocó a la puerta principal, esperando ser atendida. Ya se le había hecho un poco tarde a decir verdad, pero estaba tan entusiasmada con la salida hacia un baile esa noche con su prometido, que entre escoger el vestido más lindo que combinara perfectamente con los más lindos zapatos, el tiempo se le pasó volando.

Tocó una vez, y se alejó un poco esperando que el fiel mayordomo de la mansión le abriera. Sin embargo, los segundos pasaron, y el apuesto caballero de negro aun no atendía al llamado.

—¿Eh? Qué raro… —comentó la niña desconcertada. Normalmente Sebastian abriría de inmediato, pero aun no lo había hecho. Un pensamiento trágico surcó la mente de la dulce rubiecita, provocando que lágrimas cristalinas empezaran a formarse en sus ojos.

—Por favor, cálmese, señorita —intentaba consolarla Paula, antes de que la pequeña estallara en llanto— ¡mire! —exclamó, sacando un par de cascabeles de sus bolsillos— ¡chan! ¡chan! —agitó los cascabeles con emoción, acompañando al sonido con su propia voz, en un intento de animar a Lizzy—.

Pero ya era tarde. Un Salto Ángel de lágrimas comenzaba caer de los ojos de la rubiecita.

—Sniff… se… sniff… Ciel… sniff… se… sniff… no… sniff… es-¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Paula intentaba adivinar que había dicho la niña entre el llanto, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Después de todo, no hablaba "llanto-rense"

—Señorita, ¡si sigue llorando así no podré entenderle! —exclamó Paula, empezando a desesperarse por no saber como hacer que la niña se calmara y dejara de llorar.

—Pero… sniff… se… sniff… ido… sniff… míííííí- ¡buaaaaaaaaaaa!

Lizzy continuó llorando a mares, mientras su fiel acompañante intentaba calmarla dándole palabras de ánimo, y agitando los cascabeles.

Algo similar había ocurrido esa mañana, horas antes, cuando fue llamada por Ciel. El pequeño conde había hecho una llamada a eso de las diez, pidiendo que por favor Paula fuera hasta la mansión. Necesitaba un favor, pero no especificó cual era. Entonces, Lizzy, al escuchar que su prometido había llamado a casa, salió disparada desde el salón de música donde veía su clase de piano, para hablar con Ciel, pues pensaba que él había llamado para hablar con ella. Sin embargo, no era así, y, al descubrirlo, empezó a llorar como Magdalena. Ciel no pudo soportar el hecho de haber hecho llorar a su prometida, así que se tomó unos minutos para hablar con ella, y así remediar lo ocurrido.

No hace falta decir lo entusiasmada que estaba la pequeña Middlefort por eso. Incluso abandonó su lección de piano para hablar con Ciel… y es que, a pesar de su joven edad, Lizzy amaba profundamente a Ciel, tanto, como para aceptar su trabajo como Perro Guardián de la Reina, y aun así querer ser su esposa. Y Ciel, no podía negar, que con el tiempo le había tomado algo más que simple cariño a Lizzy… sólo que al tratar de parecer más maduro y todo eso no lo demostraba muy seguido; y de no ser por ese sentimiento y el hecho de que odiaba verla llorar, no hubiera permitido el aceptar que Lizzy le acompañara esa noche a una misión especial disfrazada de baile.

Por accidente, durante la corta llamada terminó confesándole a Lizzy que esa noche iría a una fiesta, y que por eso necesitaba de la ayuda de Paula. Sin embargo, el shock por darse cuenta de su confesión no le permitió decir nada más allá del verdadero propósito de ir a esa fiesta, o el motivo por el cual necesitaba a Paula. Lizzy se entusiasmó con la idea de ir a un baile con su prometido, y no dejó de insistir hasta que Ciel aceptó llevarla consigo.

La pequeña Middlefort se emocionó tanto por ello, que se retrasó un poco en su llegada a la mansión, y por ende, la de Paula. En vista de ello, y de que el tiempo era vital, Ciel terminó pidiéndole a Sebastian que hiciera la tarea para la cual había llamado a la dama de compañía de su prometida.

"Tarea" de la cual, Sebastian aun no parecía desocuparse.

—¡Pero qué tanto tiempo le podría tomar algo tan fácil!? —exclamó el joven conde, ya no dispuesto a esperar más.

¡Iría el mismo a buscar a ese demonio, y jalarlo de las ojeras hasta la entrada de la mansión si era necesario!

(Pero subiéndose a una escalera por la **ENORME** diferencia de altura….)

No dispuesto a esperar más, Ciel salió de su oficina, en dirección hacia las habitaciones de los sirvientes. En el camino le pareció escuchar un pequeño quejido, pero lo ignoró pensando que alguno de los sirvientes se había auto-lastimado o algo así.

Su intención era ir hasta la habitación de Sebastian, pues quizás él podría estar allí cambiándose para la salida que harían esa noche.

Sólo dos veces había estado allí. La primera, cuando le asignó ese cuarto, y la segunda, cuando Sebastian fingió su muerte, y Ciel, como parte de ese teatro, entró allí en busca de "pistas" que pudieran indicar algo del "asesino" -aunque en realidad, fue otro tipo de "pista" lo que allí encontró, una muy _gatuna,_ debo decir-.

Ya estaba llegando al pasillo que separaba las habitaciones de los sirvientes -eran cinco en total, una para cada uno de ellos-, cuando le pareció divisar a Bard a lo lejos. El piromaniaco chef estaba afuera de la habitación de Maylene, con la oreja casi pegada a la puerta, la cual parecía estar cerrada. Con la intención de preguntarle al cocinero si había visto a Sebastian, comenzó a acercarse, pero dos conocidas voces "dialogando" lo hicieron detenerse en seco.

—Maylene —decía Sebastian— ya basta de juegos —continuó, en tono ligeramente autoritario— si no se queda quieta, no podremos terminar con esto.

—_¿Terminar? —_se preguntaba internamente Ciel— _¿de qué está hablando?_

—¡Pe-pero está lastimándome! —se quejó ella, soltando un pequeño quejido de dolor al final de esa oración.

—Por favor, no exagere, esta no es la primera vez que hace esto, ¿cierto?— preguntó él, con seguridad.

—¡Pero quien cree que soy! —reclamó ella— ¡cla-claro que es la primera vez!

Ciel enarcó una ceja. Esa conversación se estaba tornando algo extraña…

—Vaya, vaya… —suspiró Sebastian— debió habérmelo dicho antes, así yo hubiera sido más suave, ya que no está acostumbrada…

—Es que… —comenzó a titubear la chica, hasta que se decidió a hablar— me daba un poco de vergüenza…

—¿Por qué? Las mujeres lo hacen siempre —afirmó él con despreocupación—.

El rostro de Ciel empezó a tensarse… —_¿qué es lo que las mujeres hacen siempre?—_ se preguntó con nerviosismo, pero incapaz de hacer o de decir algo en voz alta.

—¡Pero yo no! —exclamó ella, subiendo la voz—.

—Oh, entonces eso puede remediarse —respondió Sebastian, con una entonación que se empezaba a tornar oscura— ya que lo estamos haciendo, le aseguro que después se le hará algo completamente natural…

—¿E-está seguro, Se-Sebastian-san? —preguntó ella, la duda marcando cada palabra—.

—Absolutamente. Ahora, continuemos, debemos apresurarnos— afirmó él.

—Si-sí.

—¿Lista?

—Ujum…

Unos pocos segundos de silencio siguieron, hasta que… la joven pelirroja dejó escuchar otro pequeño gemido de dolor.

—¡Kyaaaa! ¡E-eso e-está muy apretado!

A Ciel casi le iba dando un infarto. ¿¡Qué demonios podría estar "muy apretado" para que ella se quejara así!?

—Discúlpeme, intentaré ser más cuidadoso a partir de ahora… en realidad esta es la primera vez que lo hago, así que por favor tenga un poco de paciencia, ya que desconozco exactamente cuanta fuerza debo usa para empujar…— explicó él.

Un jadeo de cansancio proveniente de la chica dejó lugar a un corto silencio, que medio sirvió para que Ciel volviera a la realidad y pusiera en orden sus pensamientos.

En cuanto a Bard… bueno, él estaba luchando para no desangrarse nasalmente. ¡Él era un soldado veterano del ejército! ¿¡Qué clase de muerte absurda e inútil sería esa!? ¡Si iba a desangrarse, que fuera en el campo de batalla por una bala!

—Maylene… —empezó a hablar otra vez Sebastian, en uno tono de reproche, mezclado con algo de humor— si quieres que lo haga bien, debes quitarte el uniforme primero.

Esas solas palabras sirvieron para que el pobre Bard terminara de desmayarse, y que Ciel enrojeciera violentamente. ¿¡Pero qué clase de sirvientes pervertidos tenía con él!? ¿¡Por qué Sebastian quería desvestir a Maylene!? Peor aun, **¿¡qué rayos hacía él apostado allí escuchando como la mucama y el mayordomo hacían sus cositas!?**

—¡Joven aaaamoooo~! —exclamó alegremente Finnian, asomándose por un pasillo.

—¡No, Finnian, no vengas! —exclamó en respuesta Ciel, totalmente alarmado, llevando las palmas de las manos al frente, como si con eso pudiera detenerlo.

—¿Quéééééééééééé? —preguntó el jardinerito, llevándose la palma de la mano a la oreja para escuchar mejor.

La alarma se encendió en Ciel.

Por un lado, en ese breve momento el sonido de ropa cayendo al piso le llegó a los oídos. Por otro lado, el joven jardinero ya se divisaba. Sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que llegara allí. Peor aun, Finnian venía acompañado de Lizzy y Paula.

—A-ah… ¡eso duele! —se quejó la mucama, en un jadeo que a Ciel le pareció sumamente sonoro—.

—Por favor, espere un poco, ya casi termino… —se escuchó la voz suave de Sebastian, intentando tranquilizarla—.

Ciel miró nervioso en dirección a la puerta, luego al frente, donde divisó a Lizzy correr hacia él, y luego otra vez a sus espaldas, donde la habitación cerrada le impedía ver lo que sucedía allí dentro.

—¡Lizzy, espera! —trató de detenerla, pero ella seguía corriendo como si de un maratón donde el premio era Ciel se tratase.

—A-ah… ya no… aguanto… más… —la voz de Maylene sonaba entrecortada, como si estuviera apretando los dientes—.

Ciel repitió sus acciones anteriores de nuevo, esta vez, comiéndose las uñas. ¡El fin de la inocencia de Lizzy estaba cerca!

(Y ojo, no porque fuera a hacer "eso" sino porque estaba por escuchar, cositas, que según parecían, eran "cositas" de adultos….)

—He terminado— informó satisfecho Sebastian, soltando un suspiro asemejable a un jadeo. Pero Ciel estaba tan alarmado, consternado y aterrado, que no supo diferenciar cual de los dos fue.

—Ah… Ah… Al fin… —respondió ella, jadeando también.

—Fiiiiiiiiiiiuuuu…. —suspiró Ciel de alivio, deslizando el dedo índice por la frente y sien, se habían detenido justo a tiempo.

Entonces, dos cosas pasaron a la vez:

Uno, Lizzy se le lanzó encima a Ciel, tacleándolo como en el rugby, enviándolo directamente al suelo. Ambos cayeron, Ciel amortiguando la caída, con Lizzy encima.

Dos, Paula, tras un corto saludo, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Maylene -ante la alarma, pánico, y terror de Ciel, quien inevitablemente no podía hacer nada para impedirlo-, dispuesta a hacer el trabajo para el que se le había mandado.

Acto seguido, en cuestión de milisegundos, Ciel, presionado por la posible escena que ya para su mala suerte se imaginaba y que no quería que Lizzy presenciara, aun tumbado en el suelo con su prometida encima suyo, tomó su mandíbula con la rapidez de un puma, y trató de besarla; así, la chica emocionada por este hecho cerraría los ojos, y no vería nada.

Pero nada sucedió como Ciel esperaba. Lizzy, entre confundida y aun aturdida por la caída, sólo logró subir la cabeza, haciendo que ambas frentes chocaran. Segundo, la puerta quedó abierta de par en par, proporcionándoles un ángulo de visión perfecto a los niños que aun yacían en el suelo.

La mandíbula de Ciel caería al suelo, traspasaría el subsuelo, llegaría hasta el infierno, y saldría a China de ser posible.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, porque:

En la habitación de la mucama, estaba Sebastian justo detrás de ella.

El vestido de mucama de Maylene yacía a un lado de ella en el piso.

Maylene, con un intenso rubor adornado su cara, estaba sosteniéndose de la pared apoyando las palmas de las manos en ella, con tal fuerza que los nudillos se había vuelto blancos;

mientras que, Sebastian, con una venda negra cubriendo sus ojos, estaba terminando de atar el nudo que cerraba el corset que ella estaba usando.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Paula en tono de disculpa— Veo que ya la han ayudado a ponerse el corset, señorita Maylene. Lamento la tardanza, se supone que sería yo quien lo haría…

Ciel, aliviado porque su prometida no había atestiguado nada indebido, y a la vez, avergonzado por haber pensado y hasta imaginado -inconscientemente- que sus sirvientes estaban haciendo "cositas" de adultos, terminó colapsando, desmayándose con un sonoro

¡PLOP!

—Vaya, vaya —suspiró Sebastian volviéndose hacia la salida, quitándose la venda -teniendo cuidado de cerrar la puerta tras sí- —parece que el joven amo se ha desmayado. De ser así tendremos que aplazar los planes de esta noche. Y pensar que le he atado el corsét dos veces para nada —dijo esto ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia la puerta ya cerrada, refiriéndose a Maylene — me pregunto qué habrá pasado como para que le ocurriera esto… —se preguntó llevándose una mano a la barbilla, inclinándose para ayudar a la Lizzy a levantarse.

Los presentes se encogieron de hombros, casi como si no importara, a excepción de Lizzy que casi arma un escándalo por la condición de Ciel, pero Sebastian la calmó afirmando que se encargaría de todo. Poco después se marchó junto a Paula, rendida en su regazo por el ajetreo del día. Finnian trasladó a Ciel hasta su habitación, y luego a Bard que seguía inconsciente y con un gran hilillo de sangre resbalando aun de su nariz. En cuanto a Maylene, bueno, la chica se cambió a sus ropajes habituales para luego limpiar el desastre carmesí que dejó su pirómano compañero; preparándose psicológicamente para repetir la tortura del corsét al día siguiente, cuando saliera junto a su joven amo y hermoso superior a encargarse de unos asuntillos de encubierto. (Aunque quizá no tanta tortura, considerando que sería el hombre -o demonio… como sea,- de sus sueños quien probablemente lo haría…)

—Vaya, vaya, joven amo— suspiró Sebastian minutos más tarde cerrando las cortinas de la habitación del pequeño Ciel— ¿qué le habrá ocurrido para que se desmayara de esa forma? Mañana tendré que enseñarle que desmayarse frente a sus invitados es de mala cortesía…

Ciel no pudo responderle, porque quedó inconsciente, y no se despertaría hasta el día siguiente, aun avergonzado por haber imaginado semejantes cosas.

Y después acusan de pervertida a Maylene, ¿qué tal?

Y todo por las malinterpretaciones semánticas de unas simples palabras…

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Pensaron mal, ¿no?**_

_**XDDDD**_

_**¡Confiesen, ¿qué tan mal pensaron~?!**_

-/o/-

_**Bueno, me temo que esto es todo… espero que les haya gustado, tanto así como yo al escribirlo. Me partí de risa escribiendo esto, cosa no muy buena considerando que terminé a las 2:40 am (la inspiración no espera…) xDDDD **_

_**Realmente esta es la primera vez que escribo algo así medio pervert, así que todavía me da penita o/w/o *se esconde* **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***sale de su escondite para despedirse***_

_**¡Un millón de gracias por leer y comentar! También se agradecen mucho las opiniones de los lectores, y saber que hacen todas esas cositas lindas que los autores de Fanfiction amamos: favorite story, favorite writer, review… :3**_

_**Sin más que decir, feliz día a todos, hasta la próxima historia.**_

_***se vuelve a esconder***_

_I am one hell of a writer._


End file.
